


Begging

by meetmebehindthemall (orphan_account)



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Humiliation, Jealousy, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/meetmebehindthemall
Summary: Michael had been busy with work at the Outpost, depriving you of sex unintentionally. At least, it had started that way.





	Begging

It had been 2 weeks.

2 weeks since you sucked Michael off.

2 weeks since he’d eaten you out.

2 weeks since he fucked you.

You were starting to go insane with lust. It was like fucking Pavlov’s Dog. Michael would just walk into the room, and your pussy would start to quiver in need.

You knew Michael hadn’t intended to ignore you, he was just busy running the Outpost, and doing work. Well, it had started that way. Now you were sure he was punishing you on purpose.

Michael could tell that he was driving you crazy after a couple of days, and finding it amusing, had decided to test how far you could go, you were sure of it.

It had been a regular shitty, apocalyptic day in the Outpost, and you were talking to Coco when Michael walked in the room.

You paused mid-sentence to stare, face reddening, and that familiar wetness beginning to pool in your expensive, silk panties, Michael’s favorite pair, in fact.

“I-um, like I was saying- “You continued your mindless babbling to your friend, while still staring at him, Michael taking notice of your ogling, and smirking in response.

After a couple of minutes in which you said goodbye to Coco, preparing to head to your bedroom, Michael sauntered over to you, bending down slightly as he breathed in your ear, “See something you like?”

You whined in response, and he laughed as you said, “You know I do, you absolute asshole.”

He merely crooned in your ear, “Now that’s no way to talk to your husband now, is it Y/N?”

“Well maybe I wouldn’t be so hostile if he would work with me here.”

“Maybe you need to be more clear, darling. Tell you what, if you tell me what’s bothering you, I might be able to help.”

You breathed out, the air suddenly feeling thicker than normal. Turning to stare at him in those beautiful ocean-blue eyes, nose to nose, you bit your lip. “I want you tonight, Michael. Please…. Fuck me.”

He leaned in even closer, and you thought for sure that this was it, this was the night you two would finally fuck again. Brushing against your lips in a chaste kiss, he smirked slightly and whispered, “No.”

Your eyes blinked open in shock and anger, as he leaned back to look at you one final time, before turning on his heel and heading to your shared bedroom.

Well, tonight was gonna be hell.

No pun intended.

17 days, you were counting now. Your dry spell was yet to be relieved, and orgasm by your own hand didn’t satisfy you. No, it had to be Michael.

You were the horniest at night, when Michael was so close, laying next to you in bed, but you couldn’t do anything about it.

Embarrassingly, a few nights ago, you recalled, you had woken up in the middle of the night, cunt absolutely throbbing in need for your man, and had rolled on top of your husband.

His eyes fluttered open as you gently stroked his face lovingly.

“Please…. I can’t take it anymore. I need you. Your cock. Your fingers. Your mouth. Anything. Just please. I need you now.”

“Shh,” he said, cradling your face between those ringed fingers. “Not now.”

“When?” you whined, sounding absolutely pathetic in a way that you knew would make you flush later remembering it.

“Soon, my love. Be patient. Now be a good girl and go back to sleep.” He whispered.

You gave a childish pout and flopped off him on your side of the bed, back facing him. You were just straight up pissed now. What the hell?

The night was a fitful sleep after that, and your fingers were starting to get calluses now from rubbing yourself raw.

Something had to happen soon, or you were going to literally go insane.

3 weeks now. You were starting to get desperate, dressing skimpier, “accidentally” dropping things in front of Michael and bending over in front of him to pick it up, and laying seductively on your bed in the expensive lingerie he had bought you.

Nothing worked.

It was a night like any other, Michael sitting in front of his laptop at his desk, and you stoking the fire in one of the steel pits in the room.

You halfhearted put the fire poker back in its holder, as an idea popped into your mind.

An evil smirk crept onto your face, illuminated by the firelight, as he stalked toward your husband, like a cat coming for the mouse.

You were wearing a dark purple satin slip that fitted snugly and accentuated your curves. It was one of Michael’s favorites, and you knew if this didn’t work, nothing would.

You draped yourself around Michael’s shoulders, nipping at his ear a little, and kissing his jawline.

You heard him sigh a little, relaxing, and you spun the chair so that he was facing you.

His face looked amused, probably wondering what clever little scheme you had hatched up now for him to get in your panties.

You straddled his waist, arms locked behind his neck as you began to kiss him deeply. He moaned a little, and the sound drove you crazy, knowing he must be as horny as you at this point.

You slowly guided his hand under your slip and panties, gasping as he brushed against your oversensitive clit.

“Feel that? Feel how desperate you’ve made me? Are you gonna do something about it?”

He shuddered a little at that, and you smirked in victory, finally thinking you got him.

To your surprise he gave you one last kiss, and lifted you off his lap, back onto your feet.

Once again, he smirked smugly at you, and said in a triumphant tone, “No.”

You were getting déjà vu at all of this.

Your face twitched, and you swore to God right there that you were about to fucking lose it.

“Michael, please, I’m begging you.”

Dropping to your knees, you palmed at his thighs, and nuzzled into his crotch. He moaned at this, and you looked up at him, desperation on your face.

“Please, please please. Just let me blow you, at least. Please.”

He sighed dramatically, and leaned back in his chair, “Fine,” but you knew he secretly loved seeing you so desperate like this for his cock.

You sighed in relief, and said, “Thank you.”

He smirked at you, tilting his head down at you. “Well, hurry up before I change my mind.”

Enough said. You practically tore at his pants and pulled his cock out, so beautiful and hard.

You moaned in relief around his cock, finally feeling it inside your mouth after so long.

He groaned in response, and you knew this must feel amazing for him, jealousy running through your veins.

Determined to make this the best blowjob ever, thinking maybe in return he would fuck you as a reward, you took his deeper, all the way, struggling not to gag.

“Fuck, you must’ve really missed me, huh?” He said, chuckling lightly, threading a hand through your hair, encouraging you to go deeper.

You bobbed your head up and down in rapid succession, hollowing out your cheeks and you sucked him for all your worth.

“Fuck yeah, that’s my girl. Ungh, missed your warm, wet mouth, fuck. That’s why I’m not gonna fuck you tonight. Because when I finally do, your warm, wet pussy will feel like heaven, well more than it usually does.” He laughed a bit at the irony of that.

Your heart sank, and you bobbed even faster, hoping to at least swallow his cum tonight.

“Y/N. FUCK!” He yelled as he finally came, holding you down, forcing you to swallow it all. You certainly weren’t gonna let it go to waste.

Gulping it down like it was your last meal, you looked up at him as he caught his breath, wiping your mouth. “Thank you.”

He leaned down to kiss you on the head as he commanded you, “Go to bed.”

4 weeks.

Besides that one blowjob, nothing else had happened between you two, and you were starting to consider some dangerous options that would definitely catch Michael’s attention.

Masturbating in front of him. Acting embarrassing in front of the other Outpost residents so he would punish you.

But the one you found worked most effectively was something you hadn’t considered but was the most obvious solution.

Making him jealous.

It was the standard group dinner, and after it was finished, and you made sure Michael was still in the room, you sauntered over to an Outpost guy you knew wasn’t either taken or gay.

Jed? John? Whatever the fuck his name was, smiled at you as you approached him. You introduced yourself and got to talking, laughing at his jokes. He clearly found you attractive, and he wasn’t so bad looking himself. But he wasn’t Michael.

Michael. Who was looking at the guy like he wanted to rip his head off. Oh, perfect. Things were going right as planned.

Sneaking a glance over at your husband, you smirked as he turned his glare to you, and you knew you were in for a rough fucking tonight. You’d probably be lucky if you could feel your legs tomorrow.

After deciding you had tortured him enough, you bid whatever the fuck his name is goodnight, and sauntered off to your bedroom.

You had made it out of earshot of the rest of the Outpost, and probably halfway to your room, when you felt a hand grip your arm, and gasped.

Michael didn’t even look at you, striding in front of you, still gripping your arm, dragging you the rest of the way to your room.

Throwing you inside, and slamming the door shut, he turned to you, fury shining in his blue eyes.

Both excitement and terror filled you as you wondered what he would do next.

He turned his back to you, pouring himself a glass of wine, as he said, “Take off your clothes. On the bed. Now.”

You felt like doing a cartwheel. Fucking finally.

Tearing off your clothes, you laid down on the bed, waiting for Michael.

Finishing his glass, he walked over to you, shedding his jacket.

He climbed onto the bed, hovering over you, taking in your completely nude form.

He dragged a hand down your abdomen slowly, stopping to peruse the wetness between your legs, dipping a finger inside you.

You gasped, and he retorted, “Oh, you like that, huh? Look at how fucking wet you are. Flirting with that fucker to make me jealous. You bitch.”

You felt like laughing triumphantly, he was really mad.

“Did it make you hornier to know you were making me angry. I bet it did. You know I was planning on rewarding you tonight for your patience. But I think after that little stunt you just pulled; I have to punish you.”

You keened in response, and he smirked smugly. He began nipping at your cunt, and you whined at how needy you were. You couldn’t wait any longer.

Spreading your legs open, you whined, “Please, I need you.”

He pulled out his cock, jerking it roughly, before finally sliding into you. You gasped at the sensation, almost wanting to cry because it was everything you wanted for so long.

He groaned, dropping his head on your shoulder. “Missed this pussy so much, fuck, darling you have no idea what you do to me.”

You moaned, and he began to fuck you. Hard. So hard that the expensive bed starting to bang against the wall with every thrust.

You started to moan so loudly, you vaguely considered the possibility of Ms. Venable barging in. Trying not to snort at that image, you wrapped your arms around Michael, and focused on the pleasure, consequences be damned. Besides you were married to the most powerful man alive. No one could touch you. Not really.

You both came suddenly from it being so long since your last fucking, and you almost blacked out at how powerful the orgasm was.

You gripped the sheets coming back to yourself, and Michael grinned down at you. “Oh, we aren’t done yet. You think I forgot what you did earlier? Not a chance.”

Gasping he picked you up, laying you down on the expensive, scratchy rug. Rifling through the bedside drawers, Michael quickly lubed up his finger, slowly guiding it up your ass.

You flipped so that you were on all fours as Michael added another finger, and you moaned in anticipation. It had been even longer since he fucked you anally, and you couldn’t wait anymore.

“Please.” You begged.

Michael guided his cock to your hole, and pushed in, and you gasped at how big he was.

“Fuck yeah, your ass is so tight.”

You whimpered, hanging your head as he started to fuck you roughly.

The rug started to rub at your knees and hands, and you knew you would have rugburn later.

“Oh yeah, that’s my girl. Let’s me have her in any hole. Huh?” He grunted as he hands found your hips.

You nodded, crying out at the stimulation.

“Maybe next time you decide to whore around with another guy, you think about this.”

You moaned out loudly as your 2nd orgasm of the night approached rapidly. Michael reached around, gripping your breasts, and you cried out as you came, collapsing on your elbows.

Michael came shortly after and slumped down next to you on the rug. You felt utterly fucked, in the best way, cum seeping out of both your holes, and stinging on your knees.

After catching both of your breaths, Michael turned to you.

“I still have to cum in one last hole.”

Oh fuck. It was gonna be a long night.

But you weren’t complaining at all.


End file.
